


Mizari's Bathroom Rendezvous

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Series: Mizari's Misery [1]
Category: Jyakura, Megaromania (Band), Metis Gretel, My Heaven's Luck Sisters, Warugaki, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizari is pretty. He encounters Boye (formerly of My heaven's luck sisters) and Asuyu (formerly of Jyakura) in a public bathroom. Horror transpires.</p><p>(Import of old work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizari's Bathroom Rendezvous

1

ONLY A FEW YEARS AGO Mizari had come to the realisation that he was absolutely gorgeous. Indeed, of all the members of Megaromania, he was the most attractive: he got the most fan letters, the most fan drawings, the most polaroid sells... it was indisputable. And on top of it all, he played guitar like no other; he could even sing, or so he reckoned, and felt there were broad prospects for a solo career when he departed the band.

For now, he sat before a mirror in the changing room of a small Osaka venue and coloured his voluptuous, wide lips wine red with a lip brush. He'd already applied his other makeup, and his long red hair with uneven fringe had been straightened; a big black bow adorned his crown, and he'd clipped on some hair extensions. What he wore on his body comprised, black and with lighter dusky details, two forearm warmers with little veils spilling out of the cuffs, and a sleeveless dress with very frilly shoulders and a skirt which reached to his ankles, whereunder he wore a petticoat that lent volume to him below his waist.

Petticoats were sometimes vital--more typically on stage, where an unexpected erection could result in an obscene and embarrassing protuberance at the front of a lank skirt that would end up in pictures all over the internet. Even a penis as small as Mizari's could thus be pointed out--and laughed at--when erect. These voluminous underskirts ensured against any such thing being distinguished.

Sui came up from behind, leaning in so that his grotesque bleached braids swept Mizari's shoulder. His black scowl was visible in the mirror and he muttered: "You're holding everyone up."

It was so, but it was necessary, and Mizari told him as much, but he only shook his head and about-faced, walking away in a slouch. Sui had become a noisome thing in recent years, and it was a shame that KISAKI had ceased direct involvement in his bands' aesthetic developments, citing chronic fatigue and that "the fans will like anything you show them".

Having made sure every strand of hair over his face was in the right place to conceal a broad forehead--the only one of his features he was not proud of--Mizari stood up and went to join the rest of Megaromania in the hall. After stepping out into the little corridor he saw that Yushi was not among the others. The drummer must have gone on stage already; Mizari noticed Hyoga starting to leave, and figured that they must be making a suspenseful entry--and at such a minor venue!

"You missed 'Ganbare'!" said Chikage. "Anyway, you go on after me. Not too close, though." And he took a side-door at the abrupt end of the hall. In his recently bought knee-high purple patent leather boots with chunky high heels, Mizari took four steps, arriving at the door as it closed in his face, and there waiting for a minute.

2

CHICKEN NUGGETS AND A COKE had been Mizari's order at the McDonald's Restaurant where he and the rest of the band had come for some fine dining after the live gig, which had ended without incident forty-five minutes prior. Per habit, he had already drunk his entire kilo of cola, and now started on the lukewarm, spongy nuggets. The others had all gotten cheeseburgers, except for Sui, who was chewing on something with a lengthy name which comprised three beef patties, four slices of cheese and tomato, and eight strips of bacon all stuffed inside a sesame seeded bun.

"Let me help you there," Yushi told Sui, and bit the other end of his monstrous sandwich; Sui grunted and leaned away but not without the loss of a patty and some melted cheese, which now hung over Yushi's chin. The drummer proceeded to nibble like a rat at his prize. And now Sui was having some success at eating, but certainly wouldn't thank Yushi for that.

Just as Mizari groped for the last piece of chicken in his carton, the full weight of what he'd drunk seemed to drop into his bladder like a stone. He darted up from his seat. "I'll be right back!" he ejaculated and made brisk way to the men's bathroom at the back of the restaurant, holding up his skirt slightly lest he trip and fall. Some of the other patrons--strangers--looked at him incredulously.

In the lavatory, beside the urinals, he found two men, naked but for black fundoshi, wrestling. They were lean, muscular men who both wore makeup; the less slender one wore black lipstick, his hair shoulder-length, straight and also black; he appeared vaguely familiar. The man he wrestled with had somewhat longer brown hair, but Mizari could not presently see his face so well and did not make an effort to. He hurried into one of the green toilet cubicles, shutting and locking the door.

His knees were weak from the swelling urgency of relieving himself; he hiked his long skirt all the way up to his waist, which felt like some new kind of torture; and when he went about untying the drawstring of the petticoat and pulling it down past his hips, he sprung a leak. With staccato streams of piss escaping him, he at last got the underskirt down to his knees, lifted the lid of the toilet, and sat. The accompanying feelings of security and relief when he let loose into the bowl caused him to tremble delightedly.

While still he pissed, he could make out snippets of conversation between the two muscle-worshipping okama: "Oh, Asuyu," moaned one. "I hope one day to be as chiselled as you are."  
And the other responded: "Work on your abdominal muscles. Trunk strength is a necessity." But no more of their queer ongoing exchange did Mizari hear. When he had finished pissing, they fell silent.

After setting his clothing aright, Mizari exited the stall. Just then, the black-haired man started to pee in a urinal, the crotch of his fundoshi pulled aside to make way for his elephantine semi-flaccid penis. The other, weaker-looking man came up to Mizari with surprise on his face, parting lips that had been carelessly smeared with red. Red lipstick, Mizari felt the need to assure himself.

"I know you!" the man said.

"Do you?" replied Mizari. "I don't know your face--I don't know your name. Do you know mine?" He allowed himself airs of superiority even though he was much smaller than either of the men in the room with him.

"Yeah, you're the cute little guitarist from Versailles."

"Megaromania!" Mizari corrected him furiously. The one busy at the urinal chortled and threw his head back, grinning toward the ceiling.

"Oh, the UNDERCODE one," said red-mouth. "I collect the pictures you post on your blog. Will you come take a picture with me over there? I am called Boye, and I was in 'My heaven's luck sisters'." He indicated the mirror that stretched along the back of the counter with three wash basins.

"Is that a band? Mad heaven lucks... doesn't ring a bell," Mizari said. "I need to be getting back to my companions in a hurry. Sorry, but I cannot take a picture." He feigned humbleness with a quick bowing at his waist, when suddenly he felt a strong tug at the big bow clipped to the hair at his crown.

3

HIS HANDS CLUTCHED AT THE thick arm of the well-muscled menace as though it were a lifeline--and certainly, Mizari's life would end if the man was allowed to tear out his hair. Mizari's arms were about equally thick to his, but this thickness was useless flab and he started to scream, but Boye growled some curse with amply rolled R's that told Mizari he would likely die if he did not shut up. He sealed his wine-red lips, tears trailing mascara and eyeliner across his prominent cheeks.

"Let me have your phone," Boye said and relaxed his grip slightly. "Don't expect anyone to walk in on us either; Asuyu has put up the 'Out of Order' sign while you were pissing."

So they had planned something.... Mizari retrieved his mobile from a hip pack under a fold of his dress, where he wished he had thought to keep pepper spray. It was a silvery white flip-phone with a sticker on the back which depicted a red sun with yellow outline. He handed it over.

Of a sudden, the black-haired man--'Asuyu', no doubt--grabbed hold of Mizari's skirt from behind and started hiking it up. When the skirt was rolled up to Mizari's waist, then did Asuyu tear the petticoat clean off.  
Mizari trembled from fear, which was the same instinct that must have brought his exposed prick to throb at its full twelve centimetres length.  
"It's so short!" said Boye, leaning in to look. "Just as the female dog who bears it."

At this Mizari shut his eyes tight, and his face flushed with all the red of a rash. He dared not respond to such insult--it was best, with such dangerous homosexual lunatics as these, to forget oneself and wait for it to end, when one could not fight or flee. Boye backed away from his crotch, letting go of the bow, then started snapping pictures with his phone. Of course, they'd not forget their insurance.

Boye backed farther away, straightening up; Asuyu came over to Mizari's front and, facing him, positioned himself so that their erect penises rested one on top the other, whilst he fastened a hand to Mizari's hip. Boye took more pictures... terrible, ruinous pictures, while Asuyu tried more positions that all resulted in penises touching.

Mizari's face cried, but he made not a sound. Asuyu smiled perpetually, clearly full of mirth, but Boye's face was unreadable; blank, expressionless as an animal's. The lean man with brown hair and red mouth frightened Mizari in some unutterable manner that seemed detached from the present situation. After a moment, Boye did the inexplicable: he sucked and drivelled on the mobile; then, first flipping the phone shut, he reached both hands behind himself.

There was evidence of strain in Boye's momentarily contorted features; then he presented both hands, and the phone had disappeared. "That's not my only magic trick," he said. "Asuyu, we've got what we need to stop him tattling. Shall we proceed to the rape?"

"Let's call it training," said Asuyu. He returned to Mizari's rear; Mizari started and reflexively clenched his buttocks when he felt that prodigious member slide up between them. "Ah, squeeze me harder! I love your soft, warm and sweaty crevice."

While Asuyu busied his cock rubbing along that slippery backside, Boye knelt before Mizari and, with tips of slender fingers, began to palpate his testicles as if searching for abnormalities. "As tiny as his prick is," said Boye, "he's sure got some balls!" And at that, Boye displayed his sharp canines in a grin; then he brought his lips to said balls, with one hand lifting Mizari's not-quite-five-inch erect penis out of the way.

4

BOYE SUCKED ON THE HAIRLESS scrotum before him; all the while Asuyu seemed to tire of rubbing his length along Mizari's bum crack, wherefore he slowly changed his angle of attack until his glans prodded the virgin-tight sphincter. Mizari squirmed in their combined grasp--Asuyu holding his arms awkwardly and immovably to his sides; Boye digging fingernails into his thighs, muzzle buried in his groin. He squirmed, but did not struggle.

"I'm putting it in," announced Asuyu.

"No!" cried Mizari, as though he weren't expecting it; then he yelped when Boye bit his scrotum, and was made silent again when Boye took in both the crier's testicles and held them threateningly betwixt his molars.

It wasn't like Mizari had never been penetrated by a man before--but Asuyu was a malicious stranger. Not only that: his cock was gargantuan, and Mizari's little arsehole had been full of swollen haemorrhoids since he'd spent a few days on his most recent low-carb, high-protein diet. He lowered his black eyelids and clenched his teeth when Asuyu made the push.

"S-so tight!..." Asuyu met with some resistance, but pressed on, causing Mizari tremendous pain. Boye, maintaining his threatening hold on the sperm-sack, began to stroke Mizari's dwarven member with fore-, middle-finger and thumb. "There's blood on my cock!" Asuyu laughed. He was in.

Mizari wanted to howl from the agony of the bestial organ stretching his anal sphincter and injuring the swollen veins there beyond; he soon felt what he thought was blood trickling down his perineum, and Boye's fingers weren't the least gentle with him either. Still, he kept his silence lest he die--he believed these men fully capable of, not only killing him, but of getting away with it.

In a little while, Boye was fellating the stunted penis with a look of amusement in his dark animal eyes--killer's eyes, thought the pipsqueak to whom the penis was attached. Yet Mizari might have found some pleasure in this, were not he simultaneously being gored in his small rear by the hot, throbbing horn of the rough, giant okama bearing throughout a black-lined grin.

Despite his bulk and malice, Asuyu spoke with a voice both soft and vaguely pleasing to hear. Mizari found himself anticipating the next time he'd hear it come down on him, from above and behind, taunting, obscene... humans were not rational creatures--least of all were men who called themselves faeries. "Asuyu!" Drool spilled over Mizari's full bottom lip when he called.

"Eh?" the named one let himself respond, unfaltering in his fuck.

"Ah!--speak to me more..."

Boye spat out the midget pecker and stood. "I'll speak to you, you infantile whore!" he interjected. "No-good shit-for-brains toy dog! You're worth less than an ant to us, and live only for the satisfaction of our carnal instincts."

Mizari couldn't resist to sob; Boye cut this short with a smack to his padded little cheek. "If you derive any pleasure from this," he went on to say, "it is at the expense of ours and we might as well kill you."

"Enough talking," Asuyu said. "It's making me limp."

At that, Boye grinned mischieviously and brought his palm hard and fast to Mizari's bare lower abdomen. The captive held back a cry; concurrently, he loosed a short stream of piss. "That's what we want to see," Boye said. "Now get on your hands and knees."

Mizari did as he was told with guidance from great, powerful arms behind him. Resuming a kneeling position, with legs spread slightly, Boye brought his crotch level with the eyeliner-stained face, then pulled aside the front of his fundoshi, revealing an organ long, fat, and curiously curved upwards; it was fully the enormity of Asuyu's, somewhat shorter and somewhat fatter. Mizari licked his lips at the sight, knowing the rough use they'd soon be put to; but before he could even part his teeth behind his lips, it was squishing his lips.

"Open!" Boye took in his hand a tuft of the silky red hair below him. Mizari almost couldn't open quickly enough.

The hot, veiny monstrosity made its entry like locomotive to tunnel; and it was a complete entry that instant, for Mizari's mouth opened very wide; but his gag reflex went crazy. Vomit came into his nostrils; and Boye, seeing this, laughed and withdrew just enough for Mizari to gasp. Then Boye plugged his throat again. "Don't hold back, scumsucker; I want my prick covered in it when I switch sides with Asuyu."

The sadist's penis battered Mizari's uvula as it entered and left and re-entered his gaping throat. A sense of revulsion came over Mizari after the first few times the testicles hit his dainty chin, which didn't allay the heaving. Asuyu, now kneeling as well, continued to pound his arse; and said, "These sure are some nice purple boots you have. It would be a shame to get anything on them--oh, is that a fleck of blood?"

Boye loosed a curt laugh at this and Mizari knew the man who brutally buggered him was teasing.

5

THEY CONTINUED THUS FOR MINUTES; then Boye pulled all the way out of Mizari's mouth, held his dick up, and came, leaving the other's black bow and red hair strewn with white slime. "Pearl diadem for princess," Boye mocked. "Open back up."

He opened without hesitation; the member rushed in up to the balls, then even as Mizari gagged he could feel the warm fluid starting to trickle inside: he drank. Boye pulled out slightly, probably to assure his victim could really taste the piss. Mizari, for his part, was almost glad for the way it washed out the taste of vomit.

"You like it do you? Asuyu! He likes piss," said Boye, excitement in his voice. "It's no good, really, for him to enjoy anything, but let's soak his dress."

"Go ahead," Asuyu assented. "I'll be ready to make my contribution in a moment." Having said this, he upped the pace of his fuck. Mizari cringed when Boye withdrew from his mouth and arose; then he heard and felt the hot stream hitting between his shoulder blades; it seeped into the fine fibres of his dress.

Asuyu, digging fingernails into the fuck-toy's tiny buttocks, delivered one great, throbbing, shooting thrust that flooded its gut with a sticky warmth. When the prolonged injection had finished, Asuyu pulled out, leaving a twitching, contracting and drivelling hole. Then he, too, stood, and dutifully soaked in his urine what remained dry of Mizari's dress. It appeared he had barely enough piss left for that.

For a little while, Mizari lay on the white tiles where they left him, covered and filled with their piss and semen; his mouth and neck stained with the same, and his own vomit; his own blood stained more discrete places. Then Boye burst out laughing, a buzzing having sounded from his lower body; "Feels like you've got a call," he said. The phone had been left on 'vibrate'.

"Must be someone wondering where he is," Asuyu added. "Let it ring."

"You don't have to tell me. This is fortuitous--I'm getting hard again. I'll have the stamina to try the toy dog's arse after all."

"Good on you! Me, I'm going to take a drink from the wash basin; I should have something on tap again before you're done."

This brought a broad smile to Boye's face, and he knelt and manhandled Mizari's small body to sit it on his renewed erection, which slipped in easily, Mizari complying with his every nudge. Mizari tried not to show how much he'd really begun to enjoy this--this being used like a sex doll whose worth was measured in tightness and elasticity. He'd heard of Stockholm Syndrome, but this was something more; it was likely, he believed for the moment, that all his years of decorating and preening his naturally attractive self were in subconscious anticipation of something just like this.

He allowed himself a smile, which he turned into a grimace to hide it. When he found his arms reaching behind him to grasp at his sexual assailant, at Boye, who wasn't actually all that unattractive for a sociopathic rapist, they were grappled with and restrained at his sides by the man, who fucked him harder then. It wasn't long before Boye came; he thrusted until he'd gone limp, then he threw Mizari off of him.

Asuyu had been watching in the mirror, it seemed, for as if on cue he'd finished watering himself. "I can already feel my bladder crying out," he said.

"Let the dam burst again!" Boye goaded. He stood, and lifted Mizari, hands under his arms, till his feet were well off the floor. Then Asuyu aimed his cock, and emptied his bladder completely and directly on Mizari's face and neck and chest. Afterwards, Boye turned Mizari upside down in the air, holding him by the midriff. "Hold his legs apart."  
Asuyu parted Mizari's thighs as he was told to; Boye spat on the tiny flopping erection thereby uncovered, and Asuyu followed his example.

"Well, now I'm bored," said Boye. "This one didn't put up any fight." He laid Mizari gingerly upon the floor. "Let's stop at the juicebar on our way to the public baths."

Stretching his rippling arms, Asuyu said, "My penis enjoyed today's challenge. I've never encountered so tight and bloody a hole!"

And the two muscular okama made their egress, Mizari apparently banished from their thoughts.

6

ALL THINGS CONSIDERED, HE FELT refreshed when he woke up on the tiles some unknown length of time after his violators had gone on to other business. He stood up, sore all over, and went to a wash basin to clean his face. Looking in the mirror, he fixed his hair and pulled down his skirt to the middle of the knees, whereabout his blood-flecked, high-heeled boots reached. The petticoat, which lay torn and useless on the floor, he did not bother with.

Why hadn't the others come looking for him? They'd probably taken the van back to the hotel and called him to apologise once having got there, the ingrates. He staggered out of the lavatory and, amidst tables whereat families were dining, untimely morning wood making itself visible to all under the front of his lank skirt, he asked no one in particular for a phone so he could call a cab.

  
_Posted via[m.livejournal.com](http://m.livejournal.com/link)._

**Author's Note:**

> Lest anyone dare mention it; yes, I simplified his dress and got the colours wrong. I can't for the life of me describe it in full detail. The eye-cover was discarded intentionally, however.


End file.
